Dead End
by imasara
Summary: Naruto is really exited about his first driving lesson, but his driving instructor seems to have other plans, and, unfortunately, the kitsune vessel doesn’t have a stop sign. – Oneshot –


**ٱ****Dead End****ٱ**

**ٱ****Series: **Naruto  
**ٱ****Pairing: **SasukexNaruto (SemexUke)  
**ٱ****Rating: **NC-17, slight R, M  
**ٱ****Genre: **AU/AR, Humour, Lemon, PWP, Romance  
**ٱ****Summary: **Naruto is really exited about his first driving lesson, but his driving instructor seems to have other plans, and, unfortunately, the kitsune vessel doesn't have a stop sign.  
– _Oneshot_ –  
**ٱ****Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Naruto. Obvious, isn't it?

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

Finally, it was October 10th.  
To Naruto, it was his most special day; not only because it was his birthday, but it was his 18th birthday. He was now allowed to drive and, of course, he had already made an appointment with a driving school. Since he had already passed his theoretical exam, he was now allowed to take the practical exam.

He went to the driving school by bus, looking forward to the moment when he was able to drive the car of his dreams; an Audi R8.

The kitsune vessel looked out of the bus' window, caught in his own daydream which involved him driving the beautiful sports car. A dreamy sigh escaped his lips; he was looking forward to the day when his dream would come true.

'Just a little bit longer,' his mind encouraged him. 'This is the first step to my beloved sports car.' Naruto thought in anticipation.

"YOSHI!!!" the blond exclaimed loudly, pumping his fist in the air to encourage himself even more. The fox boy realised too late that he was causing a stir among the other passengers. "Umm… hi?" Naruto said shyly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand in embarrassment. At last everyone in the bus decided to ignore the loud blond and turned away again, minding their own business.

The rest of the bus ride went on without any important incidences, so Naruto decided to resume his daydreaming.

When finally the bus came to a halt, Naruto was pulled out of his daydream. A loud voice exclaimed that they had reached their ultimate destination.

"Ultimate… destination," the fox boy repeated. When he finally got the meaning of those words, he jumped up from his seat. The jinchuuriki got out of the bus as fast as he could, looking up at the sign of the bus stop.

"No way! No way!" Panic rose inside of him as he saw the unfamiliar name. "Where the hell am I?!"

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

**Scene change**

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

"He still isn't here?" a younger man asked an older one. "No, he isn't," the older answered, looking at his watch in slight annoyance. "How many minutes is he running late?" the younger one asked. "Minutes?" the older one snorted. "Hours! He's two hours late already!" It was pretty obvious that he was pissed off.

"You know what, Deidara?! I don't like to be kept waiting and it doesn't seem to me that he'll show up anytime soon! I'm off!"

"But, Sasori-sama," the blond tried to stop him, but to no avail since the older man had already sneaked away.

A sigh escaped the young blonde's mouth. "And what am I going to tell him if he shows up?" the artist shouted after the older man who was already too far away from him. How could someone sneak away so fast? 'Probably because he is used to creep like that,' the artist thought as he shrugged it off.

"Just assign him another driving instructor!" came the loud reply from the retreating old man.

"Another one, hm?" Deidara mused, thinking about who would be appropriate for that job.

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

**Time skip**

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

Naruto wheezed. He had run for the last two hours without any break when he finally saw the sign that indicated that he had reached his destination.

Dragging his exhausted body to the door, he rang the bell. "Coming!" came the voice from inside, before the visitor could hear footsteps approaching the door.

Once Deidara had opened the door, he asked the younger blond "How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late. My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I have made an appointment with you regarding my first driving lesson this afternoon." Naruto answered.

"Oh, you are Naruto-kun? Well, you're indeed late. Our appointment was three hours ago. Also, your driving instructor has gone home already."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't know it was that late already. But what was even worse was the fact that he came here in vain. The whole stress he went through was in vain. The kitsune vessel slumped to the floor, either because of exhaustion or disappointment.

"But," the older blond said, attracting the smaller one's attention. "I have assigned you another driving instructor. If you would follow me, please."

Beaming, Naruto got up from the cold floor quickly. The artist led him to the backyard of the house where the cars were.

The fox looked around. It was a small driving school, thus there were only three cars. 'No Audi R8,' Naruto thought slightly disappointed.

Suddenly Deidara stopped in front of a dark blue Peugeot 307, its dark metallic surface reflected the kitsune vessel's face.

"Oi! Uchiha!" the tall blond knocked on the car window. "I've brought you something. Get out of the car!" Naruto stared at the older blond, confusion clearly evident in his eyes. 'Brought you… something?' Why? What? It wasn't as though he was a bar of chocolate.

"Hn," came the annoyed reply from inside the car.

The car door opened and a young man got out of the dark car. The car suited him quite well (at least the colour did). His jet black hair was spiky in the back, the bangs slightly covering his coal eyes. Naruto's eyes widened at the handsome young guy in front of him. He stood there staring at the raven for almost five minutes before Deidara decided to get both men's attention.

"Well, Uchiha, this is your new learner. Learner, this is your Uchiha… err… I mean your driving instructor." Both men didn't seem to acknowledge that the blond artist was even there. Sighing, he decided to leave teacher and student alone. "Have fun or whatever you want to call your staring contest." With that Deidara turned away to leave.

"So…" Naruto started after Deidara had left. "Sh-Shall we be-begin then?" the blond stuttered, feeling utterly uncomfortable in front of the other male.

"Hn," Sasuke regarded the younger boy. "Come here!" the raven demanded in a harsh tone. The kitsune vessel swallowed, this situation was indeed very uncomfortable. The fact that this guy was turning into a jerk didn't make things better. Yet he walked over to the raven nevertheless.

"Alright," the driving instructor began once his learner was standing right beside him. "We'll start with the basics since you're a dobe."

'Dobe?' Wait a second! Did that guy just call him a dobe?!

"I'm not a dobe! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" the dobe — I mean — Naruto retorted.

"Yes, you are a dobe, since you don't even know how to read the time!" the raven stated in a bored voice.

"I do know how to read the time!" the blond exclaimed against the older dark haired male.

"Oh, then you are an even bigger idiot than I thought if you still can't make it on time." The Uchiha heir said coolly.

"Bastard!" the kitsune vessel prepared himself to punch the cocky attitude out of that bastard's ass when the other male suddenly said, "Let's start already, dobe!"

The fox boy fell silent. Despite the fact that the bastard had called him a dobe again, he wanted to get the damn driving licence as soon as possible. Also, the earlier they started, the earlier the blond could go home again; hopefully with his driving licence and without ever having to see that bastard's face again. 'Though his face isn't all that bad,' a part of the fox's mind reasoned but was cut off by another thought that nagged about the older man's cocky attitude.

"Dobe! Hey! Listen to me!" the raven said in a slightly annoyed tone; he wasn't used to being ignored. "Alright, I'll start now. Listen or fail!" That statement surely attracted the blonde's attention. Seeing that his plan worked out, the raven fought against smiling triumphantly.

The Uchiha heir cleared his throat, indicating that Naruto's first driving lesson was about to begin. The kyuubi vessel looked at the older man curiously.

"This is a car," the driving instructor stated coolly, pointing at the car in front of them. The blond could almost see his anticipation leaving him. "I know that," he grumbled.

"Well then, let's go on to the next important lesson you must learn," the raven didn't look at the blond as he pointed at the car again, his finger went a little bit deeper as he said in an indifferent voice, "These are the wheels. There are two front wheels and two back wheels."

Naruto could almost feel his sanity leaving him. What the hell was wrong with that guy?!

"I know this as well! Why are you telling me things I already know? Hell, things everybody knows!!!" the fox boy exclaimed against the other male.

"Tsk, tsk, what a bad student! We must start at the beginning," the older man chided, "especially when the one who has to learn all those things is such a dobe."

Naruto snapped; murder wasn't such a bad idea, especially now. Everyone would understand him, right? Maybe he would even receive the Nobel Prize for Peace by saving the world from such an asshole. His train of thoughts were interrupted when his driving instructor told him to get into the car, so they could actually continue their lesson.

"Bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath, swallowing his pride and anger when he decided that he wanted his driving licence and get away from the dark haired man as soon as possible.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked in a slightly threatening voice while he opened the car door. Naruto, not impressed by the raven's menacing voice, repeated himself, louder and clearer for the other to hear. "I said bastard. B-A-S-T-A-R-D, do you get it now?"

"I'm impressed, dobe. You can spell. Now, get in the car, so I can see whether you are able to drive as well." The Uchiha heir retorted before he got in the car, leaving the blond to follow suit. Naruto pouted. 'Damn bastard!' the kyuubi vessel thought angrily but got in the car nevertheless.

Once inside the car, both doors closed, an uncomfortable silence filled the small car, making the air around the two males sticky.

"How would you start now, dobe?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence but not the uncomfortable atmosphere.

'Ignore the 'dobe' part, ignore it… kill him later…' Naruto's mind suggested. The blond didn't bother to look at his driving instructor when he answered, "Fasten my seat belt then check the mirror, the rear mirror, —"

"— I get it, you're a girl," the dark haired male interrupted the younger blond. "What's your obsession with the mirrors, dobe?"

"Stop calling me dobe! And that's how you do it!" The kitsune vessel snapped. "Do you like 'Usuratonkachi' better? That's fine with me, too." The Uchiha heir retorted, leaving the blond haired young man stunned.

'Wha- What the fuck?!' the kyuubi vessel was speechless at the other man's pet name for him, contemplating the strange word. 'Usuratonkachi… Light… Hammer?'

"What the fuck?" was Naruto's intelligent remark at his new pet name. "Why do you call me a light hammer? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hn. You're stupid," came Sasuke's sole reply. "Your lesson isn't over yet."

Naruto glared at the raven, 'He's so dead!'

"Alright, check the mirrors first then fasten your seat belt." Naruto did as he was told, waiting for further instructions. "Here's something you'll need," the raven tossed the ignition key to the blond. Regarding the small key in his hands for a few seconds, he used it. "Don't start the motor yet!" The raven almost yelled when he saw the blonde's hand attempting to turn the key. Naruto flinched at the harsh voice and looked up at the older man in a rather anxious manner. The kitsune vessel didn't want to do any mistakes. Hopefully, this one wasn't that bad. Sasuke sighed, regarding the cute expression on the blonde's face.

"It's alright," the dark haired male said in a soft, soothing voice. Naruto was stunned; he knew this guy for almost fifteen minutes now and in this time he always acted like a jerk, so Naruto thought he was a 100 asshole, unable to use a voice like that and act… nice and soothing. His new realisation almost startled the blond and he blushed involuntarily before he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment from the other male.

'Cute,' the older man thought when he saw the cerise blush on the younger boy's whiskered face. Never had the Uchiha heir seen such an adorable expression, making him wonder whether the smaller boy's other expressions are also that interesting. That was the moment when the dark haired male decided that he wanted to see more of the other one's expressions.

"Just do what I say," the raven's low, seductive voice implied another meaning than a simple 'driving instructor-teaches-his-learner'. (A/N: Even that sounds perverted now… --")

Reaching out slowly, the dark haired handsome young man, touched the blonde's hand lightly, placing his own left hand on the slightly smaller, trembling one. "What's wrong?" the raven asked when he noticed the tremble and the tension that were running throughout the blonde's petite body.  
"Just what do you think you're doing, bastard?!" Naruto screamed in a high-pitched voice, his shock clearly evident in his voice.  
"I'm helping you," Sasuke held the smaller hand in his own as he guided it towards the clutch (A/N: I really don't know if that's correct. It isn't that important, now is it?)  
Naruto's face turned to a deep crimson shade as he watched the other male guiding his hand; the soft, cool skin of the other male felt rather nice on his overly hot skin, though, somewhere deep in his mind, the blond wondered whether he could volatilise by the other man's cold touch. They contrasted so much, yet it felt so akin to be together with each other like that. The kyuubi vessel couldn't take his eyes from the dark headed man's hand hovering over his own.

His train of thoughts was derailed by the same man he was just thinking of.

"Oi, dobe! Did you even listen to me?!" Sasuke asked annoyed.  
"Huh?" Naruto asked; his sudden return to the real world confused him a lot.

The Uchiha heir sighed, "So once again. Press the clutch pedal."  
"Where?" the blond haired young man asked as he looked around the car. 'Dobe,' the raven haired man thought before another –perverted– idea struck him. He leaned over to the driver's seat in which the blond sat in; his hand rested in between the learner's legs, just an inch away from the blonde's crotch. Cool coal eyes locked with shocked azure ones, as the pale hand inched closer to the younger man's crotch, stroking his thigh as the digits went on their merry way to their destination. Naruto swallowed when he felt the light touches on his thigh. 'What the fuck is wrong with that guy?' the kitsune vessel flinched slightly when the pale hand reached his crotch. "Well, let's see… Where could it be, hmm?" Sasuke asked in an innocent, curious voice as he slid his hand downwards so his hand rested on the blonde's thigh again. The blond haired man bit his lower lip, the light and occasional hard strokes caused his flaccid member to stir to life.

"I re- remember! Really, I do!" the kitsune vessel stuttered, "Just st- stop already, will you?" The raven regarded the younger boy and sighed. "Well then, press it," the older man said while he let go of the other male and returned to his own seat beside the blond. The younger one complied quickly, pressing a pedal. "Actually that's the brake," the raven hummed softly. 'Damn!' Naruto thought, pressing another pedal, he didn't notice those dark eyes watching him hungrily.

After a few further instructions, the car moved finally. Sasuke gave directions and a few instructions, while Naruto drove and followed the given instructions. All things considered, it was a pretty normal driving lesson until the raven haired man said that he wanted the blond to turn right into a small byroad. Naruto did as he was told.

After a short amount of time, a hand found its way to the blonde's crotch; the very same hand that had been there just a while before, in fact. Naruto took a sharp intake of breath as he tried to focus on the road in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the blond yelled upset. "Me? I should ask you that question. This is a dead end, you know?" the raven haired man stated matter-of-factly. Azure eyes looked at the road in front of them in bewilderment, surprised to see the sudden end of the road. The tires screeched when the whiskered young man stomped on the brake suddenly, causing both men to fall forward slightly before their seatbelts pulled them back into their seats.

Much to the kitsune vessel's delight, the force of the sudden brake caused the raven haired man's hand to leave the smaller boy's crotch.

Seeing his chance, the cerise fox boy seized the opportunity to yell once more at the taller boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke, causing the raven haired man to lock eyes with him. "First you're an annoying asshole then you molest me and make me drive into a fucking dead end!!! Just: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH— hmmph…" Azure eyes widened in shock when thin lips met his own full ones, stopping him in giving the dark haired male a tongue-lashing, instead Naruto's tongue tried to hide in his mouth when he felt the other man's tongue licking the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The kyuubi vessel whimpered but didn't open his mouth wide enough for the Uchiha heir to enter, annoying the older man quite a bit.

'Let's see if you can keep this up…' Sasuke thought and brought his hand down to the blonde's orange jacket, unzipping it slowly. Struggling against his seatbelt, Naruto tried to get out of the car, but to no avail; the fox vessel was trapped between his seat and the older boy.

A pale hand found its way beneath the whiskered man's clothes, sliding the article of clothing slowly upwards to roam over the now exposed tanned skin.  
Naruto wanted to push the older man away but found his strength leaving him when those talented hands found a rather sensitive spot.

A moan wanted to escape the blonde's full lips, only held back at the last second; much to the raven's annoyance. 'So he wants to be stubborn,' Sasuke thought when the trapped, younger man clamped his mouth shut with all his might. However, that changed when a finger flicked his nipple and he gasped in shock.

Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke delved his tongue into the fox's open mouth; all the while continuing his ministrations on the other boy's exposed upper body.  
Sharp teeth bit down on the intruding tongue and Naruto struggled even more in his attempt to escape the trap he was in.

The older man wrinkled his nose in pain and broke the one-sided kiss to lower his mouth to the blonde's neck and suck on it, earning himself a shocked scream from the trapped man as he bit down on the soft flesh, breaking it.

"That's punishment," the Uchiha heir told the smaller boy in a nonchalant voice, "you shouldn't have bit down on my tongue."

"You better…" the raven haired man said, lowering his mouth to the blood he had just drawn and kissed it, "… take responsibility." He finished his sentence and licked the blood away.

"FUCK YOU! LET GO OF ME!!!" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke looked up to see a very upset kitsune and couldn't help but smirk satisfied. 'That's it… Show me more of your expressions!' The raven thought, lowering his free hand to the younger boy's crotch again and grabbed his member, stroking it slowly.

Naruto jolted; feeling as though 1000 Volt were running through his body he yelped in shock. Sasuke continued his slow strokes on the kitsune vessel's member, causing it to become erect with each sinful touch.

"Yaa… No… St-stop," the young boy managed to say between his gasps. His pleas were being ignored by the older boy as he chose to do the exact opposite: he picked his pace up; earning more protests from the blond.

"Stop! … Please st-stop… I… I can't," Naruto pleaded. Hearing the blonde's words and reaction made Sasuke stop, not because he wanted to stop but he didn't want his learner to cum yet. Once the raven had stopped his ministrations on the smaller boy, he regarded the whiskered boy. His azure eyes were clouded and hazy with lust, their distant look waiting, anticipating the Uchiha heir's next moves; a small string of saliva ran down his chin as a remembrance that he wasn't able to swallow properly during Sasuke's handjob. His ridden up shirt exposed two hard pink nubs and last but not least, his very visible erection which was merely hidden by his trousers. Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling his own member stirring to live at the erotic sight in front of him.

Leaning closer in to the panting young man in front of him, the raven haired man asked huskily, "Do you want to be a little more… comfortable?" The younger man could only nod dazed. It felt so good being touched by the other man that he wanted more, he needed more. His member agreed with him as it twitched in anticipation to cum finally.

Without any further hesitation, Sasuke lowered their seats quickly and with a dull thud their seats hit the backseat. The raven haired male was now lying on top of the younger one.

"You know… That's not as comfortable as I thought it would be," the raven said annoyed as he noticed that Naruto was still buckled up and the seatbelt was keeping them at a slight distance, thus it was a hindrance Sasuke wanted to get rid of. His hand found the lock and in one swift motion the fox vessel was unbuckled.  
"Now, on to something more… interesting," the Uchiha heir said; lowering his now free hand to the blonde's pants, slowly unbuttoning it. When the anticipation became overwhelming, tears ran down the whiskered cheeks and Naruto closed his wet eyes; the salty droplets glistering faintly. "Do… something already," Naruto nearly screamed, tired of waiting and being teased. "Impatient, aren't we?" Sasuke almost chuckled but pleased with the younger man's sudden obedience. His hands wandered to the hem of the blonde's trousers, grabbing a hold of it, and pulling the article of clothing down slowly; teasing his soon-to-be lover a little bit more, testing how far he can go.  
"GOD! Are you retarded?! I told you to do something already so get on with it! HURRY UP, DAMN IT!!!" the fox boy exclaimed against the dumbfounded raven as he tried to kick the older boy's ass for teasing him. 'So he can only take that much of teasing… He'll learn to take more soon. There's no need to worry about that, but first…' "Naruto!" Sasuke said sternly, derailing his own train of thoughts. "Stop it already! I won't hurry up just because you tell me to or you try to kick my ass!" The older man's voice was cold as he looked into the kitsune's teary blue eyes. "Bu— But… I…" Naruto tried to justify himself but was interrupted by the other male, "That's it! I won't use my hands, how do you like this?! Do it yourself if you want it that much!" The Uchiha heir said, sounding like an offended little child, earning a pout from Naruto who now looked like the little child Sasuke was sounding like.

"I won't! I don't want to!" the kyuubi vessel said, still wearing his pout. The older one eyed him suspiciously before he inferred "You do… and you know it."

"NO! I DOOOOOO— WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Naruto shouted; shocked to find the other male's mouth near his member, lightly kissing and sucking on the clothed length. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to confess," the raven said before he continued his ministrations on the blonde's clothed erection. "Unn, … didn't you say… that you won't lay a hand on me?" Naruto managed to ask between pants. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Sasuke chided. "I'm not touching you with my hands, am I?" sharp teeth graced the proud erection hidden under the thin layer of clothing; it wasn't enough to hurt the young blond, but enough to create a friction different from the light sucks and kisses. It actually felt… good. "Aaah!" Naruto screamed in pleasure and his member agreed as it twitched nervously.

"So? Won't you touch yourself now?" The raven asked, breathing hot air onto the younger one's erect member as he did so. With a weak "no" Naruto replied. "Well, I guess I have to convince you." Taking the hem of Naruto's pants between his teeth, Sasuke pulled the article of clothing down to the young blonde's ankles. When he saw the worried yet interested look in the blue eyes that were watching his movements, he couldn't help but smirk despite his slightly complicated task of pulling down the younger one's pants with his teeth.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Naruto asked angrily when he saw the older male smirking. "No." Sasuke answered honestly after he had fulfilled his task, his smirk was still planted on his face. "Then, what on earth is so funny?!" the fox boy demanded, his temper rose when he saw the raven leaning over him, crawling towards him. "Nothing," the dark haired man said smirking. "Don't lie! You're definitely enjoying yourself!!!" the kitsune vessel shouted, offended at the other man's lie. Sasuke leaned down to the smaller boy's ear, slowly breathing hot air into it. "Aren't you, too?" he asked huskily, his hand grasped the dumbfounded boy's stiff penis, stroking the hard length. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, moaning; unknowingly granting Sasuke more access to his neck who took his chance happily as he licked and sucked each new exposed spot.

Trailing downwards, the raven haired man licked the tanned skin beneath him until he latched his mouth onto the smaller boy's length, earning a surprised gasp from the younger man as he deep-throated him immediately. Extending trembling tanned hands, slim fingers entangled in raven locks; grasping tighter with each bob of Sasuke's head. "Aah! Ahn, wai- wait! I- I can't…" Naruto tried to protest but his protests vanished when he felt the dark haired man's pointy tongue teasing his slit. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Naruto screamed as he came, the white fluid flooding the raven's mouth. The older man remained still as he swallowed the hot liquid, his eyes wandered upwards to look in two deep blue pools which were the younger one's eyes.

When the dark haired man was done swallowing the other man's milk, he raised his hand and licked away the leftovers of the younger man's cum from his hand. His tongue was wetting his fingers as he didn't want to waste one drop of the kitsune vessel's semen and wanted to take this to the next step. The stoic man leaned down again, whispering in a soft, seductive voice "Delicious". Naruto blushed in embarrassment and anger, but just as he wanted to protest Sasuke silenced him with a deep kiss.

Sasuke's slim, wet finger found its way to the younger man's anus and rested against it, waiting for the other to realise what's happening. When they broke apart from the kiss, the raven haired man hushed the blond, young man as he told him it was alright, everything would be fine.

The young blond closed his eyes; unable to stop it, unable to protest against it. His mind was already too clouded to think coherent; his eyes too hazy to see clearly; and his voice was too hoarse to shout.

"It's alright," Sasuke repeated himself as he inserted one finger in the younger man's tight passage. Naruto gritted his teeth; God, it hurt.  
When Sasuke inserted another finger the pain intensified and tears streaked down his whiskered cheeks.

The fingers probing his entrance did a scissoring motion, stretching his tight channel and searched for the small spot deep inside him. The fox vessel gritted his teeth tighter, biting on his lower lip as he did so and drew a small amount of blood from the force.  
Suddenly white lights flashed in front of his eyes and he moaned loudly. 'Found it,' Sasuke thought proudly. "Do… do that again," Naruto gasped and Sasuke gladly obeyed. "Aaah!" Naruto screamed wantonly and Sasuke withdrew his fingers, earning a soft disapproving growl from the younger man.

Extending his hand to the floor of the car, the dark haired man quickly found what he was looking for. (A/N: Yes, the "lube out of nowhere." What else would be left… motor oil?! … Eew! That's just gross!!! --)

Squeezing a generous amount of the clear, thick liquid on his hands, the raven haired man rubbed them together quickly in order to warm the lubricant before he spread it on his dick.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked concerned, watching the blond boy underneath him for any signs that he honestly didn't want it; instead Naruto covered his eyes with his right arm and nodded slightly, his face beet-red. The Uchiha heir smiled softly at the other man's actions as he leaned down again to kiss the blond gently, showing his affection for the smaller boy with a single gentle kiss.

Distracted from the kiss, Naruto almost didn't recognise when the other male inserted his member into his hole; almost. The intense pain in his backside made him recognise what was going on. "Aaaah!!!" the fox vessel cried; more tears streaming down freely. When Sasuke's tries to soothe the blond with calm loving words didn't work, he changed his mind and chose to distract the smaller boy from the agonizing pain he was in with a deep, passionate kiss.

The fox's teary blue eyes widened at the sudden action of his lover but quickly gave in the kiss, welcoming the distraction. Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke pushed forward carefully until he was fully sheathed in. Despite Sasuke's attempt not to hurt the younger boy it did hurt, and so Naruto turned his head to the side, screaming. Feeling guilty to hurt the other so much, Sasuke stroked a blonde strand out of the younger boy's eyes. "Hush… Don't cry, dear little one. It'll feel better soon, I promise," the raven said soothingly, kissing a few tears away.

Both lay still for a minute, waiting. Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust to his size while Naruto waited for the pain to go away. Once the pain became bearable, Naruto grinded his hips against the older male, signalling he was ready for him to move.

The raven gladly complied and pulled out until only the tip of his penis was sheathed in before he thrust in again. Gasping, Naruto threw his head back, and Sasuke set a slow rhythm for them. Just like he did before, Sasuke searched for the blonde's sweet spot. Aiming a little bit to the left, he was rewarded by a pleasured moan from the kitsune.

"There… Do that again!" Naruto screamed heatedly; forgotten was the pain he was in as he clung to the taller man above him. The raven did as he was told when he thrust in and out of the smaller body beneath him, concentrating on the other male's sweet spot.

"Aaah!! So… deep!" The blond cried out; a few tears rolled down his cheeks, wetting them. "Hot… I feel… hot…" Naruto said with a ragged voice. "Don't you like it?" Sasuke asked concerned; regarding the younger man carefully. When he didn't get an answer, but more tears rolled down those whiskered cheeks, the dark haired man slowed down again until he stopped moving, afraid that he might hurt the young blond. "Shall we stop?" he asked, his coal eyes regarded the kitsune vessel intently. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden question. "Stop?!" He exclaimed angry. "You make me go through all this and want to stop now?! If you wanted to stop in the middle of it, you shouldn't have started in the first place. And now, GET THE FUCK GOING!!!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look completely confused and surprised. The raven regarded the younger blond bristling with anger, but grinned a second later. "So you won't say 'please', huh? But…" the dark haired man whispered in a low seductive voice, "… For once, your wish is my command." He said before he focused on pleasuring the younger man again.

Pulling out almost completely, he quickly thrust back into the tight heat that was Naruto's anus. "Ngh… So tight… Na…ru…to…" Sasuke panted out. "So you… aah… actually remem— nnh… remember my name…" The older man repaid the blonde's statement with another powerful thrust. "Aaah," Naruto cried out. "Shut up… will you?" The raven said as he sped up his thrusts. Their moans came out hoarsely while their bodies were moving together perfectly, as if they were meant to be together like that.

Sasuke's hand found its way between both of them, grasping Naruto's hard cock. The kitsune vessel startled at the new friction when the other man stroked his stiff member. Their voices mingled so neither one of them could tell which voice was whose. Although Sasuke's strokes were slow in the beginning, they quickly sped up with every thrust. The air around them felt just as hot as their bodies felt when their orgasms were approaching. Their movements became erratic and unbridled, both wanting to come already.

"Aaah… Aannnh… No… no more… Sasu…ke" Naruto cried out, desperately not wanting the other man to come inside of him. "Can't… can't stop, …Naruto," Sasuke replied in a ragged voice when all of a sudden a shudder ran through his body and he stopped moving. Finally his orgasm approached him and, with him, Naruto also came, spilling his seed in between their bodies.

Panting, both fell onto the backseats. Their sweaty bodies tangled together when the two young men tried to catch their breath again. "You're… heavy," Naruto said when he noticed that he could hardly breathe. A "Hmph" escaped Sasuke's lips, but he rolled over nevertheless, giving Naruto the chance to breathe properly again. They lay still for a while silently; none of them knew what to say when Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Naruto, do you know… what to do… when you're… in a dead end?" the raven asked, panting from their actions as he lay behind Naruto, holding him in his arm possessively. The kitsune vessel didn't turn around to face his lover, his face was still flushed and, just like his partner, he was panting. When the blond haired man didn't answer, Sasuke answered for him, "You have to… turn around… since there is only… one possible way," the Uchiha heir paused for a minute to return his breathing to normal again. "Naruto," he said in a soft voice, pausing again to make sure he had the other one's full attention. "Turn around."

'That's right. I want you to turn around, to look only at me, to belong only to me. To you, I might appear to be possessive, but it's just natural. To me, I want to keep you close to me because you're important to me. You're my sole light, my happiness, my sorrow; you're the only person I can be with; and that's what I'm to you, too. We can only be together. That's our dead end, Naruto.'

_The End _終

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

**Cruise control (yup, the author's note)**

╩╦════╬═══╬════╦╦══╩══╦═╩═══╬╬════╦══════╬═══╩═╩╦══╩╦════╬═══╬═╦═══╣

Umm… I don't really know very much about driving lessons and so on, since I don't have a driving licence. I've also never had a driving lesson, so I might've talked bullshit in this story.  
Hmm, I also don't know how theoretical exams work abroad. You can do your driving licence at the age of 16 or 17, right?

I got the idea for this story in my English lesson when we talked about driving licences. The text we read was really stupid and I zoned out (I should stop doing that. My teachers tend to ask me questions when I'm not listening.)

They were all pretty much out of character, weren't they? – reads some parts again – Yes, they were. I'm sorry.

Naruto didn't struggle as much as I thought he would… Weird… very weird… since I am the one who wrote this, he was supposed to act the way I thought he would. Oo"

And Sasuke's hand was very persistent, wasn't it? It always found its way to Naruto's crotch. Maybe it was obsessed…

I don't know why, but Sasuke usually ends up being a pervert in my stories. SasukeSemePervertKakashiIcha Icha ParadiseJiraiyaLegendary SanninOrochimaruSasuke

My associative chain is… umm… well, it's more like a circle. It "starts" with Sasuke and "ends" with Sasuke. I refuse to make Sasuke a uke just because of Sas**uke**. The "uke" part isn't even a complete part of his name since it's Sa-su-ke, so either the last part would be "suke" or "ke", but not "uke". You can't part them like this. The only reason I'd have to make Sasuke a uke is because of his ukish behaviour sometimes, and since this is my only reason I doubt I'll write a story in which Sasuke is a uke. See, I'm very fond of the stoic, intelligent seme type. "

But still, somehow they acted in a way even I couldn't predict… That's weird. Oo"  
All the blood… I thought about "Kimi he" too much, it seems.

I ask myself whether there is some kind of "pervert limit", meaning you can only write a certain amount of perverted things a day before you drop dead from blood loss. I feel so dizzy…

I also drew a picture to this story. I'll upload it later.

I'll try to write more, I promise (at least on BlueScreen, Imagination, Kimi he and Hush: Silent Footsteps). I'm also working on other things, so I'm in a slight hurry. Sorry.


End file.
